


Fleet Week

by raug_moss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fleet Week, Smutty, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raug_moss/pseuds/raug_moss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Fleet Week in National City and Kara looks hot in uniform. Cat partakes in the annual competition of who can land the most attractive catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No dry land in sight

**Author's Note:**

> so, this fic exists because I happened to be in NYC during fleet week. I know nothing about this tradition aside from seeing a few people in dress whites and that one Rizzoli & Isles episode. also, this is me practicing my smut skills aka writing the dirty. 
> 
> the story is completely AU and there's gonna be one more chapter after this. just a short interlude before I continue with my Supercat series. enjoy.

Kara adjusted her hat one last time, tilting her head to fix the bun at the nape of her neck. She glanced in the mirror afterwards and brushed her hands across her uniform jacket. She knew she looked good in dress whites, but it still felt like an ego boost each and every time she put them on. And god, did they deserve this. It was about time for a break, from the sea, from duty.

“You ready to head out?” Lucy called and Kara turned around with a smile.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Lucy linked their arms together and dragged Kara toward the living room. “By the way, I’m calling dibs on the suite tonight, I’m so ready to get laid.”

Kara laughed quietly and shook her head. “And you want me to do what? Just hang out in a bar until you’re done with… whomever?”

“I knew you’d understand,” Lucy replied with a peck to Kara’s cheek, earning an eye-roll in response.

They strolled out of the suite they’d rented for a few nights and headed to the elevators. The doors opened again a few floors down and the men that joined them in the cramped space immediately began a conversation, and while Lucy was friendly, she didn’t seem interested.

Once they were out on the streets, Lucy linked their arms together once again and Kara leaned toward her. “You weren’t flirting back there.”

Lucy tilted her head and sighed. “These pinstripe business types are not what I’m looking for tonight.”

Kara grinned. “Oh really, and pray tell, what is it you’re after on this fine evening?”

“I’ll know it when I see it,” Lucy replied.

Their little walk took them toward CatCo plaza, where most tourists had gathered at this late hour to admire the electronic walls filled with advertisements that could easily rival Times Square. The entire plaza was overrun with Marines, Navy and Coast Guard and they appeared like white specs against the darkening sky.

They saw a few familiar faces and Kara couldn’t help the smile on her face at the relaxed atmosphere.

“Kara.”

Her name was called from somewhere behind her and she turned around to see Alex and Astra approaching.

She raised the tips of her fingers instinctively, but in the end settled for tapping them against the rim of her hat.

“Alex, good to see you,” Kara said, before turning to Astra and nodding, “General.”

In the time it had taken for Alex and Astra to approach her, Lucy had disappeared into the crowd and was nowhere to be found. After doing this for several years, it wasn’t a surprise and Kara knew that Lucy would turn up sooner or later.

“How are you enjoying the free time?” Kara asked.

Alex and Astra looked at each other briefly before Astra cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. “It is very pleasant, thank you for asking.”

Astra was always formal, no matter in which circumstances Kara encountered her, but she knew that there had to be a softer side to the General. Alex saw something in her that had made them go against the entire establishment to save their relationship while keeping their positions on the same ship. And now it seemd like things had worked out for them.

“We’re having a good time,” Alex replied with a smirk, “what about you? I’m surprised Major Lane isn’t around.”

“Oh, she is, but I lost track of her as soon as I turned my back.”

“We’ll let you look for her then, have a good evening Kara.”

“You too,” Kara replied as she watched Alex nudge Astra and their arms brushed as they walked off.

With a small sigh she turned away and her eyes scanned the area. People were everywhere and it was difficult to make out individual faces in the crowd. Just as she was about to take the first step, Lucy appeared out of nowhere right by her side almost as if summoned by her thoughts.

“Oh my god Kara, I found him.”

Kara followed Lucy to the other side of the plaza with a smile. “He invited us to a party at one of those super exclusive bars,” Lucy explained as she maneuvered Kara to stare at a well-built man with the softest eyes she’d ever seen.

“Kara, this is James Olsen.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” James said and Kara clasped his hand with a firm grip. “Likewise… wait, are you _the_ James Olsen?”

James smiled. “That depends, but if you’re talking about photography then the answer is probably yes.”

Lucy was still smirking at her before she moved to stand beside James and looked up at him. He returned the grin with one of his own and they both appeared completely smitten. “So, are you ladies ready to go?”

“Of course,” Lucy once again switched over to Kara to link their arms together.

“Are you sure you want me to come?” Kara whispered and Lucy raised an eyebrow at her.

“I might have to abandon you halfway through the evening, but that doesn’t mean I can’t make sure you have a god time with some expensive alcohol.”

“You’re the best,” Kara mumbled and Lucy winked at her.

The bar wasn’t too far from CatCo plaza and the three of them chatted amicably on the way. James appeared to be a genuinely good guy and Kara was glad Lucy had somehow managed to find him amongst all the other men, and women, looking for a fun night during fleet week.

She wasn’t jealous per se, she wanted everyone to have a good time, but it would’ve been nice to meet someone... special as well. Not necessarily to end up in bed with, but just to… well, she did put on her nice underwear, just in case.

But now that they were heading to an upscale bar, she doubted she would encounter anyone who could hold her interest. Lucy had snagged James, which meant the number of decent, available men was rapidly decreasing. And women at such bars were usually not Kara’s type.

There was a line in front of the nondescript building, but James immediately walked over to the bouncer and exchanged a few words before they were allowed inside. It wasn’t terribly surprising to find a handful of white uniforms already present at the bar, but the interior wasn’t really what Kara had expected.

There was no deafening music or grinding bodies, but rather ambient lighting and quiet chatter.

James led them to a nearby booth and they sat down together. “Drinks are on me,” he announced and Lucy smiled brightly. “You really are the man I was looking for.”

James laughed quietly. “As much as I’d like to take credit, this is sort of an annual corporate event.”

Before Kara could open her mouth and ask, James added “CatCo” with a smirk.

Kara briefly looked around. Of course she knew about CatCo Worldwide Media, who didn’t? Cat Grant was among the most powerful people in the industry and certainly a big name in National City. In fact, Kara wouldn’t be opposed to getting a glance at the media mogul, just out of curiosity.

James got up and wandered over to the bar to get them drinks although there were some waiters flitting around between tables. Kara leaned toward Lucy who was eyeing James like he was a tall glass of water on a hot summer day.

“How long until you need me to bail?”

“Oh don’t be silly, let’s have a good time first.”

Kara smiled and took off her hat to rest it beside her in the booth. Lucy did the same and they quickly gave each other a small nod, indicating that their hair was still in place and not sticking up in weird places. Been there, done that.

James returned shortly after, carrying a few glasses of colorful looking liquid. He placed them down in front of Kara and Lucy respectively before he sat down, close enough to wrap an arm around Lucy’s shoulders if he so desired.

Kara grabbed her drink and sipped some alcohol through the straw while Lucy leaned into James to mumble a quiet thanks. God, they did make an attractive couple.

But Kara’s eyes were drawn toward the entrance of the club instead when there was movement and quiet murmurs broke out around them. The liquid in her mouth suddenly got stuck somewhere on its way down and she coughed weakly.

She didn’t have to know what Cat Grant looked like in order to identify her the moment she set foot into the club. Lucy was rubbing her back in small circles from beside her. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Kara wheezed and wiped the back of her hand across her lips. Her eyes were still glued to the blonde woman who was slowly making her way toward them, greeting people here and there. She was wearing a silky black dress that exposed just the right amount of skin to be decent and yet hinted at so much more beneath. Her blonde curls were perfectly coiffed and her make up was on point.

Cat Grant was a gorgeous woman, no doubt about that, but she was also surprisingly…tiny. Kara hid a smile behind her fingers but it slid right off of her face when Cat and her entourage of rich-looking, middle-aged women turned in their direction. Cat’s eyes focused on James for a moment before they slid over to Lucy and finally to Kara.

Gone was the slump of her shoulders, and Kara instinctively met the cool gaze with one of her own. Luckily Cat Grant hadn’t seen her almost choke on her drink so it was still time to make a good first impression.

Cat sidled up to their table and James rose from his seat to smile at her. “Good to see you, Cat.”

“James,” she replied with a raise of her eyebrow.

“May I introduce Lucy and Kara,” he said and while Lucy shot a small smile in Cat’s direction, Kara took the time to seize the other woman up. Cat Grant didn’t seem to be the type for subtlety and games, and Kara surely wasn’t. Cat’s gaze eventually settled on Kara again and she pursed her lips, maybe to hide a smirk or perhaps a scowl.

They stared at each other for several heartbeats until Cat finally spoke. “A pleasure. Please enjoy the party.”

“Thanks,” Kara replied and Cat’s eyes narrowed briefly before she turned away and found a different table with her group where they settled and ordered drinks. The staff was basically falling over themselves to make sure Cat was happy but Kara had to turn away when Lucy gripped her arm tightly.

“What the hell was that?” she yell-whispered.

Kara raised her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“You and Cat Grant, I almost saw the sparks in the air.”

Kara took another sip of her drink and glanced at James who was smirking at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she eventually mumbled.

As if she’d ever have a shot with Cat Grant. A woman who had an entire city under her thumb would hardly be interested in someone like her, not to mention that it was fleet week and everyone here probably thought James had landed some kind of double date.

That didn’t mean, though, she could stop glancing over at the table where Cat was sitting rather primly, nursing her drink. She didn’t appear relaxed, not quite, as there was still some tension to her shoulders and it seemed as if her smiles weren’t exactly genuine. But how would Kara even know what Cat Grant’s real smiles looked like? She was probably just projecting.

While she was having a good time, around the third drink Lucy and James had sort of disappeared into their own little world, curling into each other and whispering, laughing quietly. Kara felt a little like a third wheel, despite Lucy’s best efforts to include her in the conversation.

Kara emptied her third glass and the effects of alcohol were slowly starting to become more noticeable. The lights of the club seemed a little darker, the edges fuzzier. She excused herself and straightened her white jacket as she stood. Lucy looked over at her and silently mouthed “you okay” at her. Kara nodded and tilted her head in the direction of the restrooms. Lucy smiled briefly before turning back to James.

She was still steady enough on her feet to make her way toward the lavishly decorated restrooms without looking tipsy. She simply wandered over to the sinks and washed her hands, letting the warm water run over her fingers and palms. It was pretty much time to call it a night and bow out graciously so that Lucy was free to do… whatever with James. Perhaps they would go to his apartment instead, rather than the hotel, so Kara could get at least a good night’s sleep.

She sighed quietly and turned around to walk back to the table to collect her things and head out. But what she found when she returned from the restrooms was an empty booth, not a sign of Lucy or James anywhere. Her stomach sank a little and she leaned down to check the leather-covered bench for her hat. Had someone stolen it?

“James and his new friend left already,” a voice said from behind Kara, causing her to straighten up and turn around immediately. She came face to face with Cat Grant, who had one arm folded across her waist and the other one with the elbow cocked, holding Kara’s hat between delicate fingers.

“I offered to return this to you,” Cat said and Kara couldn’t help the eyebrow that crawled up her forehead.

“How nice of you.”

Cat smirked. “Isn’t it?”

Kara was trying to play it cool, desperately so, but on the inside she was basically vibrating. Usually she would be fidgeting with her clothes by now, or fiddling with her glasses, but thank god she’d worn contacts tonight. Cat Grant seemed to be flirting with her and despite the fact that Kara was beyond the age at which one would traditionally have a girl crush, she had difficulty hiding that fluttery sensation in her stomach.

“I should buy you a drink then,” Kara said, smiling, “for your generosity.”

“That seems acceptable,” Cat replied and together they made their way over to the bar, Cat still holding onto her hat. Both of them ignored the fact that drinks were free that night.

The table nearby was still occupied by Cat’s friends and Kara could feel every single pair of eyes on them as she ordered Cat’s favorite for both of them.

She leaned against the bar and took a sip of her drink, almost wincing at the strong taste of alcohol before she turned back to Cat. She was met with a scrutinizing stare and Kara was almost sure she was being sized up. Her shoulders immediately straightened and her chin lifted slightly.

“I’m Kara, by the way.”

“Cat.”

The temptation to make a cat pun was there, but Kara decided against it. Someone who had worked their way up the corporate ladder to the very top had probably heard it all before.

“It seems you have been abandoned for the night,” Cat commented and Kara nodded.

“That’s true,” Kara replied and raised her glass to her lips once again, Cat’s eyes following the movement all the way.

S-S-S

Cat’s hands were hot against her cheeks, basically holding her in place as soft lips claimed Kara’s mouth. She melted into the embrace as Cat pushed against her, muffling a groan. It was hot and wet and uncoordinated until Cat drew back with a scowl. She was still fumbling with the lock of her apartment door until it finally _clicked_ open. They stumbled backward and into the darkened space, bodies still pressed together.

Kara managed to turn them around and push Cat against the door, closing it in the process and running her hands up and down Cat’s body. Cat grabbed her butt in return and moaned into her mouth as their hips pressed together.

“God, Kiera,” Cat gasped as Kara’s lips moved to her neck, but the name made her freeze.

The brief distraction gave Kara a chance to take a deep breath and a second to figure out how they'd even gotten to this moment. The last thing she was consciously aware of was them sharing a drink at the club and then the glances had gotten longer, the touches more deliberate and once Cat had told Kara that she needed her _alone_ and _now_ , Kara had simply followed Cat to her apartment, conveniently located not even half a block from the club.

And then, after Cat had kissed her so hungrily, almost desperately, her brain had decided to go on vacation as well. Not that she was complaining, not at all.

“My name, it’s Kara,” she said and looked at Cat, still pinned against the door with her hands and body.

Cat was panting with dark eyes and at the low timbre of her voice, Cat’s breathing became even more shallow. Hands wound themselves into her hair and Cat pulled Kara forward again, teeth grazing her swollen lips.

“Of course, Kara.”

Kara closed the miniscule distance between them again, reveling in the fact that Cat wanted this as much as she did. Despite the nervous flutter that still occupied the pit of her stomach, Kara decided to be bold. She let her hands settle on Cat’s hips before pulling forward and making the best of her height advantage. She easily lifted Cat up and slender legs wrapped around her hips immediately, heels clattering to the floor. The breathy laugh from Cat’s lips was well worth it and Kara grinned into the kiss.

They stumbled through the apartment and somehow Kara managed to find the bedroom even in the dark. She walked them over to the massive four-poster bed and dropped Cat onto the soft mattress. Once she had removed the wayward strands of blonde hair from her face, Cat glared up at her, clearly displeased at the treatment.

Revenge for calling out the wrong name.

Kara smirked and slowly unbuttoned her jacket, effectively diverting Cat's attention. She made quick work of the jacket before doing the same with her dress shirt and shrugging out of both at the same time. That left her only in her white lace bra, white slacks and her hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck.

And god, it felt good to see Cat laying frozen on the bed, staring at her with wild eyes and parted lips. She had made Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, speechless with her half-naked body.

“Enjoying the view, Cat?”

The only response was a frustrated growl before Cat rose to her knees and reached out to pull Kara forward with fingers hooked into the front of her pants. Kara gasped and stared at Cat while slender fingers effortlessly undid her belt and opened her pants, before they dropped to the floor in a flutter of fabric. Kara licked her lips, shivering at the sensation of Cat’s hands on her bare skin. She reached up and untangled her hair from its bun to let it spill across her shoulders in waves. Cat was watching her with rapt attention before simply grabbing her shoulders with yet another small frustrated noise, turning them around and pushing Kara onto the bed instead.

The mattress was softer than she had anticipated but she could hardly focus on what was beneath her when Cat rose to her feet briefly and shimmied out of her dress before crawling toward Kara.

She barely had enough time to enjoy looking at Cat, who was _not_ wearing a bra, before Cat leaned down and nipped at her bottom lip.

“I hope you’re ready for this, _Kara_.”

Kara was left breathless at the tone of Cat’s voice. Hands traveled across her stomach and up her sides before she was divested of her bra with a few quick motions and arching her back off the bed because Cat was nipping and sucking at her neck.

Cat dipped her head and hot lips wrapped around her nipple, a tongue drawing tight circles so suddenly that a cry made its way out of Kara’s throat.

“Perfect,” Cat mumbled and it felt like she was worshipping Kara’s breasts with her fingers and mouth. A sheen of sweat began to cover their bodies, making Kara more aware of the slick movement of their hips.

She needed more friction, more pressure, and reached up to bury her hands in Cat’s golden curls. If she had been more aware of herself, she would’ve been horrified that she was messing up Cat’s hair, but right in that moment she couldn’t care less.

“Cat, _please_.”

Cat’s fingers tiptoed down her side, followed by her mouth and Kara panted helplessly, her eyes slipping shut. Kara was aware of Cat’s lips on her stomach and then _lower_ and her legs fell open to accommodate Cat settling between them. Hot breath ghosted across her panties, completely soaked already, and Cat dragged them down her legs quickly, discarding them somewhere in the room.

And then there was Cat’s tongue, hot and wet, and oh she had half a mind to finally blurt out that cat pun, but her throat closed and instead a small noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob made its way out of her mouth.

Kara wasn’t sure what exactly Cat was doing with her tongue, but it felt incredible and she was shaking with need. With every lick Cat went deeper and slower and then suddenly her leg was thrown across a surprisingly strong shoulder and Cat sucked at her clit, _hard_ , and Kara shouted Cat’s name as her back arched off the bed. Her hips were moving in tight circles, basically following the movement of Cat’s tongue, and Kara knew that she was completely at Cat’s mercy.

She just wanted to get off, desperately so, and her fingers tugged at Cat’s hair while she wailed quietly. Her entire body was tense, her muscles burning with the desire to finally find release and the noises coming out of her mouth were getting higher and higher.

Until finally, Cat decided to take mercy on her, sliding two fingers into where she was hot and tight, and wanting, and curling those digits while dragging them back out. Kara’s entire body spasmed and Cat kept licking and sucking until she had ridden out her orgasm.

She was still panting, eyes closed, as Cat removed herself from between Kara’s legs and settled beside her on the bed. Kara opened one eye to glance over at Cat who was looking entirely too smug, head propped up by one hand. There was a glint in her eyes as she smirked.

Kara took a moment to catch her breath and silently thanked Lucy for always egging her on during their stamina training. After a few seconds, she pushed herself up and leaned over to kiss Cat deeply. A hand ran softly across her bare shoulder and Kara pushed Cat over without warning, settling her knee between Cat’s legs and smiling when she was met with damp fabric.

“So Miss Grant, it seems…” Kara murmured, sliding down Cat’s body until she reached the last piece of clothing still between their bodies. “…you’re definitely ready for this.”

Curling her fingers around the sheer red panties still covering Cat, she lowered her mouth to bite down on the flimsy fabric and ripped it apart. Cat shuddered but still managed to glare down at Kara.

“These cost more than your entire outfit.”

Kara laughed quietly and brushed strands of hair away from her face to press a quick kiss against the inside of Cat’s thigh. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Cat opened her mouth again, but Kara decided that she’d had enough complaints about expensive clothing she could never afford.

Instead she briefly lowered her mouth to suck on Cat’s clit before sliding two fingers into her, effectively cutting her off and instead producing a gasp.

Cat didn’t seem interested in soft and slow, canting her hips upward with each thrust and Kara took the hint. She used her fingers to push into Cat hard and fast, to draw out whimpers and groans she’d quickly become addicted to.

Kara felt Cat grab a fistful of her hair and after an insistent upward tug, she abandoned her position between Cat’s legs and moved up her body, fingers still buried in wet heat.

Cat claimed her lips in a hard kiss and then her hand pushed at Kara’s legs, parting them and sliding her curled fingers back inside. Kara almost collapsed but somehow managed to hold herself upright with a hiss. She whimpered as Cat dragged her fingers out slowly, partially losing her own rhythm before slamming back inside and causing them both to groan when Kara finally used her body weight to support her thrusts.

It almost felt like some kind of twisted power struggle, as they matched each other thrust for thrust. Kara stared down into Cat’s eyes and was met with yet another smirk.

She wasn’t going to lose this one Kara vowed, so she leaned forward and sucked on Cat’s lower lip, grazing her teeth across the swollen flesh while twisting her fingers. And _yes_ , Cat let out a very long groan, and came almost quietly and delicately, her inner muscles squeezing Kara’s fingers tightly.

Kara grinned and followed Cat over the edge, several shudders racking through her body. She collapsed a second later with a sigh. Both of them were still panting hard and Kara slowly slid her sticky fingers out of Cat, wiping them on the sheets.

She was dimly aware of Cat’s free hand softly stroking her back while her entire body became heavy and sluggish. Kara pressed a quick kiss against Cat’s collarbone before rolling off of her and slinging one arm over a thin waist, pulling Cat into her body. Hands began stroking through her hair and Kara hummed quietly.

Kara was warm and content, and entirely too sleepy. “Just give me a minute,” she murmured, lips already pressed against Cat’s skin again. “One… minute…”

S-S-S

One moment Kara was sleeping soundly and the next her entire upper body rose off of the bed and she was staring at an unfamiliar room. Sunlight was streaming in through a large window to her right and Kara reached up to pat down her hair that was all over the place.

It took her a few moments to realize that she wasn’t actually in the hotel room she shared with Lucy. Instead the sheets piled around her waist were so silky smooth that she pulled them up to her chest with a frown to feel them between her fingers. And she was naked.

Kara lifted the sheet and looked underneath. Yep, no clothes at all.

Her eyebrows slowly rose up to her hairline when she remembered the previous evening, and more importantly last night. The bed was completely empty and Kara took a deep breath. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, simply because she hadn’t wanted to wake up like this. Alone and a little hurt. Not that she expected more from a one night stand, but she hardly ever did such things, so perhaps she just wasn’t aware of the etiquette.

Her eyes traveled around the room again and something seemed off. Kara furrowed her brow and got up from the bed, dragging her silken sheet along with her. A large wooden cupboard stood in one corner of the room and when she opened it, she only found empty hangers.

It dawned on Kara that this wasn’t actually Cat Grant’s apartment and her heart sank a little further. Of course it wasn’t.

She took a deep breath and blew it out in a huff. She wasn’t going to regret this, that much she knew, not when she’d had some of the best sex of her life, but a small part of her knew that she wasn’t going to look for a repeat performance anytime soon.

She shuffled around a little bit until she found the adjoining bathroom and dropped the sheets in favor of a long hot shower. The bathroom was just as gorgeous as the bedroom, all dark tiles and giant rain forest shower. So Kara took her sweet time and used almost half a bottle of the fruity smelling shampoo that reminded her of Cat.

And while she stood there, under the hot spray, it occurred to her that someone like Cat probably had a lot to lose if she decided to engage in spontaneous sex. It did make sense that she would find someone during fleet week, because people were likely to disappear again, not causing any problems for a woman with a public profile.

Kara sighed and turned the water off. She couldn’t be mad at Cat for bailing, not after the night they’d had.

She slipped out of the shower and grabbed a large fluffy towel before she wrapped it around herself and returned to the bedroom. Now that she was freshly showered, the overwhelming scent of sex invaded her senses and she closed her eyes briefly to inhale.

Lucy was going to be so proud of her Kara thought with a smirk and began looking for her clothes. To her surprise she found them neatly arranged over the back of a chair just off to the side where she hadn’t noticed them before. She was pretty certain that she hadn’t taken care of that the night before and a small smile blossomed across her face at the thought of Cat gathering her white slacks and jacket so they wouldn’t dirty or crumple on the floor.

She hesitated briefly and looked down at herself with a shrug. Since she didn’t have anywhere to be just yet she decided to go in search of coffee before she got dressed again. Also, she was a tad curious about the apartment and what it looked like in broad daylight. Cat certainly had good taste and if she’d gone through the trouble of renting an entire apartment, there just had to be some goodies in the kitchen, right?

Only with the towel wrapped around her body, Kara made her way out of the bedroom and down a short hallway until she entered the living room. It had large windows that overlooked a portion of the city below and Kara enjoyed the view for a few seconds before a noise from somewhere nearby made her freeze.

She turned around slowly and watched mildly terrified how the front door on the other side of the living room was unlocked from the outside and slowly opened. She briefly debated running back to the bedroom so that the housekeeper didn’t have to encounter her in a towel, but when the door opened further and a blonde woman with giant sunglasses slipped inside Kara released a loud breath.

Cat took off her sunglasses and kicked the door shut with her heel. She deposited a small carrying box with two cups and a bag on the table next to the door and began to remove her coat. Kara still stood there silently, pretty much frozen to the spot, until Cat turned and spotted her.

Cat jumped slightly and raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re awake.”

“I… and you’re here,” Kara replied, still dumbstruck.

Cat pursed her lips briefly. “Well, I do need my coffee in the morning and since there wasn’t any stocked,” Cat replied and gestured toward the two cups.

Kara bit down on her bottom lip and shifted forward a little. “You’re here,” she repeated before she closed the distance between them with a few quick strides and pulled Cat into a kiss. Her mouth tasted like coffee and Kara’s arms wrapped around Cat’s waist, pulling their bodies together.


	2. Homebound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today is probably one of the hottest days of the year. I'm pretty sure half of my face has melted off and I have about a gazillion mosquito bites. and yet here I am, posting this chapter, because this fandom is wonderful, responsive, encouraging and awesome.

Cat woke slowly, silently, and she pried her eyes apart to squint at the sun coming in through the windows. Her entire body felt heavy but sated. The muscles in her lower back protested painfully as she raised her head to gaze down at the mass of blonde hair on her chest.

The body half on top of her was warm, but not unpleasantly so. She smirked briefly and brushed some hair away until she found a youthful face relaxed in sleep. Cat tilted her head slightly and frowned. Kara looked much younger like this and Cat had to admit that she might have misjudged Kara’s age the previous night. She had seemed much more mature and simply _sexy_ in her uniform.

Cat dropped her head back onto the pillow and sighed. Warm breath ghosted across her collarbone and Kara’s arm was slung over her waist with a reassuring weight. Glancing down once again, she found toned arms and pursed her lips, slowly trailing her fingertips along the defined muscles there. Kara twitched in her sleep and grumbled quietly before rolling over and away.

Cat smirked and sat up. At least now she had the certainty that she could still keep up with someone much younger than her.

She got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. Same procedure as every year.

Not that she would want Kara to know that. It was a somewhat well-kept secret between Cat and her friends. If one could call them that. Essentially, she met with a group of bored, filthy rich women, some married, some not, and every year during fleet week they would appear at a CatCo sponsored event and find themselves a very attractive man or woman in a uniform. And then, a few days later, they would gather again and compare. It was all in good fun. But this time a knot formed in the pit of Cat’s stomach at the thought of having to share Kara like she was just another meaningless conquest. But wasn’t she?

Usually her chosen partners would’ve either left by now, or Cat was the one to slip out of the apartment unnoticed. She rented this space for this exact occasion and it had served her well thus far.

Once done with her shower, Cat found Kara still asleep in the bedroom and she spotted her evening dress crumpled on the floor. Her eyes landed on the white uniform at the foot of the bed and she grabbed it with a sigh. It wouldn’t do to just leave it there, not when she had truly appreciated taking it off of Kara a few hours earlier.

She made one last sweep of the room, ready to leave, when her eyes landed on the bed and she hesitated. Kara was spread out across the entire mattress. Her hair a golden mess on the pillows and her mouth slightly parted. The sheet only covered her halfway and Cat licked her lips thoughtfully at the glorious image.

Even though it would be completely out of the ordinary, maybe she didn’t have to end this rather pleasant encounter just yet. Cat took a step toward the bed but then changed her mind. Coffee first.

A quick search through the kitchen left her empty-handed. Cat frowned at the thought of having to venture outside in her dress from the night before and not have her driver waiting with the engine running.

After a night like this she really needed caffeine though, before she could even entertain the thought of going again. So, rather than hesitate any longer, Cat grabbed her coat and purse and left the apartment to make a stop at a coffee shop around the corner to get herself a piping hot latte, and a coffee with white chocolate or some other sweet nonsense. Her eyes fell on a pair of croissants and she bought those too before heading back.

The cups felt unexpectedly heavy in her hands but she shook off the feeling and drank her latte slowly on her way back to the apartment. Once in front of the familiar door, she forced herself not to hesitate and instead slid the key into the lock and walked inside.

She went through the motions of taking off her coat and turning around when she spotted someone in the living room out of the corner of her eye. She felt her heartbeat stutter briefly before she fully turned to Kara, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. And who was only wearing a towel. Her wet hair was slicked back and a few droplets escaped the darker strands to disappear between the valley of her breasts.

Cat swallowed and every doubt about coming back simply evaporated. How could she resist something so exquisite?

Sadly enough though, Kara seemed surprised to see her, but the shock was quickly replaced by a broad smile. Cat barely had time to register movement before a warm mouth descended on hers, a strong arm pulling their bodies flush together. Kara smelled freshly showered and Cat closed her eyes to enjoy the scents and sensations of Kara’s hot tongue running along her lips.

Cat sighed into the kiss and reached out to slide her hands underneath the towel, her thumbs brushing the underside of Kara’s breasts. Kara moaned and her lips parted, allowing Cat to swipe her tongue inside. Kara leaned into her, her lithe body pressing forward, and Cat felt herself losing control quickly, not only of the kiss but of her own responses. And surprisingly she didn’t care much at all.

Kara’s hands slid down her body to wrap around her butt, squeezing gently, and Cat groaned quietly. Finally someone appreciated the hours she’d spent under the stare of her personal trainer to make her backside look amazing in those dresses and slacks.

What was it about Kara that got her so worked up so quickly? She’d had her fair share of good sex in the past, but she hadn’t felt like this in a very long time.

Kara raised her leg and pushed her toned thigh between Cat’s, pressing up against the only clean pair of underwear she’d stashed away in her purse. Needless to say, this pair was ruined already. Cat sucked in a quick breath and sank down further as pleasure skittered through her body. Kara squeezed her butt harder and her back arched as that strong thigh rubbed against her again.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Kara mumbled against her kiss-swollen lips and Cat had only the presence of mind to squeeze Kara’s breasts in answer.

“Really glad,” Kara gasped and kissed away from her mouth, down her jaw and the column of her neck, licking and nipping. She sucked hard at Cat’s pulse point, drawing out a hiss in response. She was aware that she was being marked, but Cat could only enjoy the sensation.

It was as if Kara had decided to launch an all-out attack on her senses, despite the fact that she was the one who had come back for round two. The heady mixture of Kara’s scent, sweat and sex washed over her and she panted heavily as she felt her own dampness soaking through her panties while she rocked forward. Kara’s breath ghosted across her neck and Cat sank down hard against Kara’s thigh. The feeling of the towel still separating them irked Cat and she quickly turned her hand and opened the knot at Kara’s front. The towel fluttered to the ground between them and Cat released a long breath.

Kara’s naked body was a sight to behold. She stared at supposedly perfect bodies every day, in magazines, during photo shoots, but Kara was in a league all of her own.

“God Kara,” Cat groaned.

She had no idea if they were even going to make it to the bed this time, and truth be told, she was just too old for a quick fuck against the wall. Or maybe she wasn’t, Cat thought, when Kara’s straining nipples brushed across the front of her silky dress. 

Cat reached down, her fingers brushing across Kara’s naked thigh until she was greeted with hot moisture and slid two fingers firmly inside her. Kara gasped and Cat curled her fingers before dragging them out slowly, torturously, a move that had earned her a guttural moan the night before. Once again Kara writhed in response and Cat laughed breathlessly before thrusting inside again and capturing Kara’s delicious lips in a deep kiss.

Kara was still moving her thigh against Cat while she moved her fingers faster, reaching up and brushing her thumb across Kara’s clit. Wet noises echoed around the apartment, only interrupted by their gasps and moans.

Cat’s head fell back against the wall with a thud and she glanced at Kara to find wild and shining eyes staring back at her. Her hair was slick from her earlier shower and now with sweat, her lips swollen and red, and Cat had to admit that she’d never seen anything more attractive before.

“I’m going to…” Kara breathed and Cat couldn’t help but smirk.

She twisted her fingers and nipped at Kara’s bottom lip while pressing firmly on her clit. “Come on.”

Kara arched into her with a scream and her inner muscles clamped down on Cat’s fingers, riding it out as her body rocked with pleasure, until her cries turned into whimpers and she slumped against Cat.

Cat didn’t quite make it there herself, but seeing Kara lose control like that had sent another jolt of wetness between her legs. Kara’s muscled thigh was coated and Cat was still rocking her hips gently.

Kara’s head fell forward onto Cat’s shoulder and she reached up with her free hand to brush wet blonde strands out of her face.

“Enjoying yourself?” Cat mumbled and jerked forward slightly as Kara simply sank to her knees in front of her. With Kara’s thigh gone from between her legs she immediately moved to close them, but warm insistent hands stopped her.

Before she could even utter a single sound, Kara’s mouth was _right there_ sucking at her clit and Cat’s knees almost buckled. A cry ripped from her mouth and she closed her eyes while her hands buried themselves in Kara’s hair.

“Oh yes, more,” she demanded and Kara laughed quietly, the vibrations adding to the sensation of a hot tongue swiping through her folds.

Kara kept nipping and licking at her, but never quite where she wanted it. “It’s called a clit, Kara, and it’s right there,” Cat hissed, her thighs trembling helplessly.

Kara’s shoulders shook again, probably with mirth, but she finally obliged and ran her tongue across her clit before sucking hard. Cat moaned and ground forward against Kara’s face without shame. Kara’s hands moved from her thighs to her hips to hold her steady while she kept licking and sucking until Cat was driven to the brink and began trembling with her orgasm sweeping through her.

Once she regained enough faculties to open her eyes again, she found Kara still kneeling in front of her, looking up with a smirk and glint in her gaze that made Cat smile in return.

S-S-S

Cat sighed and tilted her head from one side to the other with slow deliberate movements. There were muscles in her body she didn’t even know could hurt like this, but it was a rather pleasant pain, especially the one between her legs. She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d been this sensitive but the thought of Kara gently lapping at her clit through the fifth or sixth orgasm of the day still made her tingle pleasurably, even though she was completely exhausted.

She hadn’t left the apartment again, not since early this morning, and a quick glance at the clock on the bedside table told her that it was now well into the afternoon. It was a Saturday, luckily, and Carter was with his father this weekend as well, somewhere out of the city. No responsibilities, not today.

Well, maybe except for one.

Cat glanced down at the slumbering body beside her. Kara was resting on her stomach, face turned toward Cat, and the smooth expanse of her back was as tantalizing as every other angle.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and reached up to stretch her arms above her head, feeling the muscles of her own back twist with fatigue.

The silence in the apartment was interrupted by a shrill noise and Kara groaned into her pillow before she opened her eyes and grinned at Cat.

“Yours,” Cat said and Kara blinked a few times. She rolled out of bed in one fluid motion and Cat envied the little spring Kara still had in her step as she rushed toward her white slacks and fished her cell phone out of a pocket.

“Hello?” Kara asked into the phone, reaching up and pushing her hair out of her face.

Cat allowed herself one last very long glance, stashing the memories of Kara’s glorious naked body away for future lonely nights, before she slipped out of bed as well and grabbed a silken robe from the bathroom she’d instructed to be deposited there. She left Kara to her phone call and wandered into the kitchen to grab one of the cups of coffee still sitting on the counter. How she despised cold coffee.

She wrinkled her nose at the cup and turned around when there was a noise from the bedroom. Kara walked into the living room, almost fully dressed, while she pulled on her white jacket to complete the outfit. Cat raised an appreciative eyebrow and looked around for Kara’s hat until she spotted it beside the couch.

She sauntered over slowly and picked up the hat, making sure that her back was to Kara so that the short silken robe displayed more than just the tops of her thighs. She heard a sigh from behind her and turned around, holding the hat with two fingers while Kara slowly approached.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go,” Kara said, stopping very close in front of Cat, ignoring the hat.

“Of course,” Cat replied. She hadn’t expected anything else. This little tryst had already lasted longer than she had anticipated.

“I… well, if you’re interested, I’m still in town for the rest of the week, and I… would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?” Kara rushed out and Cat narrowed her eyes slightly.

“You’re asking me to dinner?”

“Yes?”

Cat smiled and reached up to fix the hat onto Kara’s hair. “Come and find me when you’re sure of the answer.”

Kara smiled and grabbed Cat’s hands. Strong fingers wrapped around her wrists and Kara leaned down to press a kiss into Cat’s palm. A shudder ran through her and Cat sighed.

“I will,” Kara replied.

She looked at Cat for a very long moment, as if searching for something, what Cat didn’t know. Then Kara let go of her hands slowly and shot her one last grin before leaving. Once the front door fell shut, Cat released a shuddering breath and raked both hands through her tousled hair.

S-S-S

Cat took a sip of her drink and sighed at the way the alcohol slid down her throat. She gazed around the small exclusive bar without much interest, simply ignoring the many faces that were trying to catch her eyes.

“Now Cat, you’ve never actually told us anything about your catch last month,” the woman from beside her said. Cat turned to Gemma, whom she’d known for many years now, and tilted her head.

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“But what about that very attractive sailor from the club? You two seemed pretty chummy when you left together.”

Cat pursed her lips and emptied her drink. “I doubt sailor would be the right term, but either way, like I said, there is nothing to tell, it didn’t work out.”

Gemma pouted and leaned back. “That means Scarlet wins this year. I was really counting on you, Cat.”

Cat sent Gemma a tired smirk. “Sorry to disappoint. I’m going to call it a night, dear.”

Gemma rose from her chair alongside Cat and they exchanged a few air kisses before Cat headed for the exit. Her car was already waiting by the time she’d made it outside and she sank into the soft leather cushions of the backseat with another sigh.

It had been a long day at the office and she just wasn’t in the mood for staying out any longer. Carter was once again at his father’s, like every first weekend of the month, so she would have the house to herself for a few days.

Her mood had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that exactly a month ago she’d seen the last of Kara, the ‘very attractive sailor’. She told herself that it didn’t matter that Kara hadn’t sought her out. It had been a singular incident, nothing more, nothing less.

It also didn’t matter that she still woke up in the early hours of the morning with a soft phantom touch on her skin and blue eyes in her dreams, even a month later.

Cat turned to stare out of the car window at the city lights whizzing past her as her driver merged with the nightly traffic. Her mind was buzzing a little from the drinks she’d had at the bar with Gemma, but the very expensive bottle of scotch that was waiting at her house still sounded like a good idea. She could sleep in tomorrow, so why not?

The car eventually slowed to a stop and Cat gave her driver a tip for the weekend before he drove off again, leaving Cat to walk up her front steps. The house loomed dark and lonely in front of her before she opened the door and moved inside. That bottle of scotch was starting to look better and better.

She quickly disengaged the security alarm and set it so that the system was aware that she was home now. On her way to the bedroom, she slowly took off her jewelry and then slipped out of her clothes, discarding them in the hamper so they would be freshly washed once her housekeeper returned on Monday. She didn’t care about wrinkles at the moment and instead put on comfortable yoga pants and a soft sweater.

On her way to Carter’s room she stopped briefly and glanced inside, only to find everything dark and exactly the way he’d left it this morning. She closed the door quietly and continued on to her study, where she kept her alcohol stashed away in a cabinet. She debated briefly before deciding that one glass before bed wasn’t going to hurt anyone. Carter didn’t like it when she drank, so she did her best not to do it when he was around, but right now he wasn’t.

Cat went through the motions of opening the cabinet, grabbing the bottle and filling up one crystal glass halfway. She returned the bottle to its rightful place and took the glass while walking toward the living room. She was just about to lift the glass to her lips when a knock at the front door startled her into immobility.

She wasn’t expecting any company, and if something important had happened at the office someone would’ve called her, rather than showing up at her house. Cat furrowed her brow and deposited the glass filled with scotch on a nearby table before creeping into the hallway and toward the door. The lights of her porch had turned on and there was obviously someone standing outside. She cursed herself for jumping slightly when another knock echoed through the house.

She was being ridiculous Cat decided and took a deep breath. “What is it?” she called and waited.

“Uhm… hello,” a voice began and Cat’s eyes widened.

She quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open before the person on the other side had a chance to say anything else.

For a moment Cat doubted her eyes, it just seemed so improbable, but Kara was indeed standing on her front step. Her eyes were torn between staring at the sheepish smile on Kara’s face and her left arm that was in a bright blue sling. She was in civilian clothes, tight jeans, blouse and a well-worn leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was actually wearing thick-rimmed glasses. Kara looked completely different like this, yet Cat found herself searching the familiar face for any explanation.

“What are you doing here?”

Cat’s tone was harsher than she’d intended but she kept the scowl firmly in place even as Kara winced.

“Well,” Kara began, shifting in place, “I tried to…uhm… call you, at CatCo, several times actually, but the ten assistants I had to talk to before I even got to your floor would never put me through.”

Cat narrowed her eyes. “I don’t see how your inability to use communication devices has anything to do with you showing up on my doorstep on a Friday night.”

Kara’s shoulders seemed to straighten at that and she finally met Cat’s glare head-on. “You told me I could come find you when I finally figured out how and where to take you to dinner.”

Cat nodded slowly, motioning for Kara to continue. Despite the urge to slam her door into that pretty face, Cat found herself listening with a pounding heart instead.

“I was planning on coming to your office on Monday morning, but I was called away last minute, basically cutting short fleet week for me. And then, well, I got stuck in the hospital for the past three weeks,” Kara said, indicating her injured arm with a tilt of her head. “That’s why I tried to use communication devices instead.”

Cat exhaled a quiet breath, her hand tightening around the doorknob she was still holding on to. “You were injured?”

Kara nodded but then shook her head instead. “It was nothing major, but they wouldn’t let me go any earlier. So anyways, I was released this morning, found out your address, and here I am.”

A small smile stretched Kara’s lips and she shuffled around a little. “So, Cat, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime this week? I know a place that I think you would enjoy very much. I promise good food, charming company and riveting conversation.”

Cat found the corners of her mouth quirking upward in response. She had already tried to distance herself from the events of fleet week, had already resigned herself to the fact that Kara hadn’t actually wanted to spend any more time with her, at least outside of a bedroom. And yet here Kara was. Standing on Cat's front step with an injured arm.

“I’m off duty now, by the way,” Kara added, taking a small step closer.

God, how could Cat possibly resist that face? She quirked an eyebrow and stepped aside to let Kara enter. A bright smile broke out across Kara’s face as she headed inside and Cat watched her retreating back with a smirk before she pressed her fingertips against the door and let it fall shut.

S-S-S

“Hey, what time is it?” Lucy asked, too lazy to take the phone from her ear and check for herself.

“Almost midnight,” James replied, his deep soothing voice slightly distorted through the connection, “why, do you have to go?”

Lucy shook her head even though James couldn’t see it. “No, I was just wondering. Kara hasn’t messaged me yet, which means she was successful in romancing your boss, like the little baby chick with a broken wing that she is.”

James chuckled. “Cat is a difficult woman, but if Kara plays her cards right she may stand a chance.”

“I think it’s kind of sweet, I mean it does sound like a romance plot, doesn’t it? Lonely seafarer hooks up with rich business woman, they have a connection and the seafarer promises to contact her but gets called away and injured in the line of duty. The business woman thinks herself abandoned until the seafarer shows up again out of nowhere and sweeps her off her feet.”

James was outright laughing now and Lucy made a small noise of protest.

“You’re just jealous it wasn’t like that between us, right?”

“Maybe,” Lucy replied with a smirk.


End file.
